crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Tag Team Racing/Skins
Each character in Crash Tag Team Racing has one skin which can be toggled in the character select screen before any match, except for Crash who has eight instead. They are usually bought with wumpa coins from park drones. Several skins returned in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled that can be unlocked in the Pit Stop. Crash Bandicoot Baby Crash The Baby Crash skin is unlocked once all thirty-four Die-O-Ramas are found. It swaps Crash's usual jeans for a diaper. Cave Crash The Cave Crash skin can be bought for 1,500 wumpa coins from a park drone at the pier in Tyrannosaurus Wrecks. It features Crash wearing caveman-themed loin cloth, chest hair and saber-tooth tiger teeth. Classic Crash The Classic Crash skin can be bought for 1,500 wumpa coins from a park drone near the Tiki Turbo entrance in Mystery Island. With it, Crash wears a brown hat, bag, jeans and sneakers à la Indiana Jones. Crizzash Bandicizzle The Crizzash Bandicizzle skin can be bought for 3,500 wumpa coins from a park drone at the higher level of the test chambers area in Astro Land. Crash wears a backward navy blue skull cap, navy blue gloves, golden $ collar, green camo jeans and yellow sneakers. The name is a Snoop Dog reference. Mad Crash The Mad Crash skin can be bought for 2,500 wumpa coins from a park drone in Tomb Town. It features Crash in classic "mad scientist" attire, with a white lab coat with a filled vial on one of the pockets, purple gloves, purple jeans, purple sneakers, white hair and mispositioned glasses. The sneakers and gloves are colored navy blue instead in the Japanese version of the game. This skin returns in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, under the name "Mad Scientist Crash". It was introduced during the Back N. Time Grand Prix and can be bought in the Pit Stop for 2500 Wumpa Coins. It was also sold in a bundle with the Probulot 2000 for 9900 Wumpa Coins. Nega Crash The Nega Crash skin can be bought for 2,000 wumpa coins from a park drone near the entrance to Deep Sea Driving in Mystery Island. The skin is made to resemble Evil Crash, although with a few differences: Crash has no mohawk hair, no jagged shoulder fur, regular purple jeans as opposed to ripped ones, purple gloves instead of none at all, his left sneaker is not ripped and his sneakers are navy blue instead of grey all-stars. Realistic Crash The Realistic Crash skin can be bought for 4,000 wumpa coins from a park drone near the entrance to Craters on Uranus. It depicts Crash's skeleton, also seen in various Die-O-Ramas. Unrealistically however, it shows Crash as having ear bones, despite his ears not actually having bones. Star Crash The Star Crash skin can be bought for 6,000 wumpa coins from a park drone at Astro Land. It is a Star Trek Federation-themed costume. In the Japanese version of the game, however, Crash instead wears a white lab coat, purple jeans, red sneakers, red gloves and a purple helmet. Buckethead Crash Buckethead Crash is an unused test skin in the game. It simply features Crash wearing a low-polygon "bucket" on his head. The bucket disappears during the spin animation. It can only be acquired through hacking. Neo Cortex Neo Fu The Neo Fu skin can be bought for 500 wumpa coins from a park drone at the top level of the exit in Mystery Island. It features Cortex in a ninja-styled attire, a full-body black cloth costume with a purple bandana, gloves and shoes, leaving only his eyes visible. He also has a katana sword on his belt. It can be traded for a power crystal near the bounce pad in Mystery Island. This skin returns in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, under the name "Ninja Cortex". Available since launch, it can be bought in the Pit Stop for 2500 Wumpa Coins. Coco Bandicoot Princess Coco The Princess Coco skin can be bought for 1,000 wumpa coins from a park drone in Happily Ever Faster. With it, Coco wears a blue dress with a short skirt, purple frills, long white gloves, a black choker and a three-pronged blue tiara. This skin returns in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, with some minor adjustments, the most notable being she is now wearing a pair of black shorts underneath her dress. Available at launch in the Fairy Tale Bundle and made a separate skin since the Back N. Time Grand Prix, it can be bought in the Pit Stop for 2500 Wumpa Coins. Crunch Bandicoot Mr. Crunch The Mr. Crunch skin can be bought from a park drone in Tomb Town. It replaces Crunch's metal parts with gold, gives him three earrings, a beard, a large brown mohawk and a large golden collar. It is a reference to Mr. T, who Crunch's personality is based off of in the game. Pasadena O'Possum Embiginator The Embiginator skin can be bought for 2,000 wumpa coins from a park drone at the entrance of the tomb in Tomb Town. It features Pasadena in a classic aviator attire. N-Gin Cyborg Idol The Cyborg Idol skin can be bought from a park drone in Happily Ever Faster. While wearing it, N-Gin wears a pink collar on his lab coat, pink gloves and a pink tutu with a pink bow tie on his missile, red lipstick, eye shadow and mascara on his left eye. It can be traded for N-Gin's tier 2 car in the Midway. This skin returns in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, under the name "Ballerina N. Gin", as well as a few design changes, such as less messy make-up and a tutu with leotard, without labcoat. Available since launch, it can be bought in the Pit Stop for 2500 Wumpa Coins. Nina Cortex Part Timer The Part Timer skin can be bought for 2,000 wumpa coins from a park drone in Tyrannosaurus Wrecks. With it, Nina wears a pink dress with a short skirt, light pink shoes, pink metal gloves, a pink employee hat and pink heart earrings. It can be traded for Nina's tier 2 car in the Midway. Von Clutch Captain No Sense The Captain No Sense skin can be bought for 2,000 wumpa coins from a park drone in Astro Land. It gives Von Clutch a pirate captain outfit, with a black skull-and-crossbones pirate captain's hat, a black pirate eyepatch replacing his red glass eyepatch, a wine red coat and purple gloves. Category:Skins Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled